


Scenes from the SGC Halloween Party

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Jack had agreed to come in costume -- after General Hammond ordered him not to show up without one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from the SGC Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> A version of this story was originally posted as commentfic for a Halloween challenge. This is the original, longer version of the text, which was too long to fit into a single LiveJournal comment entry.
> 
> Note that this is set very early in the SG-1 series run

Santa Claus picked up a bottle, poured, and offered a glass of beer to Princess Leia.  "They're late.  That's not like them."

Dr. Janet Fraiser accepted the beer, eyeing the entrance to the SGC commissary thoughtfully.  "Yes, well," she told General Hammond, "this may be the first Halloween party any member of SG-1 has attended in...years.  None of them are exactly big on social outings.  Are you sure they're going to show up in the first place?"  Representatives of several other SGC teams had been arriving for the past fifteen minutes; so far the doctor had counted two pirates, a witch, a mummy, a leprechaun, a Slayer, and three vampires. 

Hammond chuckled behind his snowy whilte false beard.  "I didn't exactly order them to come, but I did -- encourage them," he told Dr. Fraiser.  "A little down time will be good for their morale."

"Even Teal'c?" Janet asked, amused.

"I told him it was part of his adjustment to Earth cultural patterns," the general replied.

Janet laughed.  "This I have to see.  And they all agreed to come in costume?"

"They did.  Even Colonel O'Neill -- after I ordered him not to show up without one.  Good heavens," Hammond added, tilting his head toward the door, "who do you suppose that is?"

The new arrival's steps sounded a slightly erratic click-click from smartly buffed black boots.  Above the boots, their owner was swathed in black robes and a black over-cloak and wore a full helmet that obscured his face.  The figure made straight for Janet, observing in a grating, electronically augmented voice, "The Force is strong in this one."  Then he turned to General Hammond and said, much more casually but in the same tone, "Isn't it a little early for Christmas?"

Janet's jaw dropped.  "Daniel??  That Darth Vader outfit is...unbelievable.  Where'd you get hold of it?"

The Sith lord reached up with a leather-gloved hand, tugged off his helmet, and grinned.  "A friend of mine did some archeological consulting for one of the Indiana Jones films; he persuaded Lucas to part with a replica of the suit as part of his fee.  I'm just borrowing it."  He set the helmet on a chair, extracted his glasses from somewhere within his robes, put them on, and regarded Janet critically.  "That's no off-the-rack Leia outfit either.  Nice work."

"Thanks," Janet said, still slightly dazed.  "You should see my copy of the slave-costume from the opening of Episode Six.  Matching the glitter was a real challenge..."  She trailed off abruptly.

"Ho, ho, ho," General Hammond put in.  "So, Dr. Jackson, where are your teammates?"

Daniel frowned.  "I'm not sure, Santa--uh, sir.  I had to go topside to pick up the costume--"

The last word fell into a sudden silence; all conversation in the room having come to a halt.  The woman entering the commissary wore a full-length high-collared, belted trenchcoat and wide-brimmed fedora, both a vivid shade of red, with luxurious black hair cascading from beneath the latter item.  Black gloves and boots almost completed the ensemble, but the piéce de resistance was the scale model of the Eiffel Tower thrust through her belt.

Daniel blinked.  "Captain -- Sam?  Is that you?"

Janet, however, gave a small, delighted oooh. "Dr. Jackson, may I present Carmen Sandiego, the world's most legendary fictional thief."

"A pleasure, Lord Vader," Sam said bemusedly before turning to Janet.  "I'm impressed.  I wasn't sure anyone would recognize me, ah, Carmen."

"Cassandra's a huge fan of the cartoon series," the doctor replied.  "It's come up in several of her letters, and now that I've seen some of the episodes, I'm not surprised.  The writing's really very good, and it's been very helpful in giving her background on Earth history."

"Good for her," replied Sam.  "My niece watches it, too, and plays the computer games, but I couldn't have put this outfit together if I hadn't come across this hat in San Francisco last month."

General Hammond nodded, his own conical red hat bobbing.  "I'd like a picture of that outfit for my granddaughters, Captain.  They'll be thrilled.  Oh -- and make sure that the only thing Carmen steals tonight is her fair share of the refreshments."

"Yes, sir!" Carter said, touching fingertips to fedora in a Sandiego-style salute. 

As she turned to pick up a plate, the general shifted his attention back to the commissary entrance.  "Is that Teal'c?" he asked, indicating the latest arrival.

"Has to be," Daniel said.  "Nobody else in the SGC is that...shape.  But what's he supposed to be?"  The Jaffa warrior was shrouded in a huge, formless white blob with a number of round holes cut out of it at irregular intervals.  In one muffled hand he held a heavy brown paper sack with glued-on paper handles.  Members of various SG-teams cleared a path for him as he strolled through the room toward General Hammond.

"Reporting as instructed, General Hammond," Teal'c said, holding out his bag.  "I believe the proper phrase is, 'trick or treat'."

"Ho, ho, ho, happy Halloween!" the general said, reaching into a small bag hanging from his belt and dropping a candy cane into Teal'c's sack -- where it made a sharp _click _sound.  "What have you got in there?"

"Rocks, sir," Teal'c answered .  "Do not your citizens give rocks to warriors such as the mighty Charlie Brown on Halloween, lest they be visited with revenge in the form of tricks?"

Sam, Daniel, and Janet looked at each other, then at Teal'c.  "Charlie Brown?" they said as one, trying -- none too successfully -- not to burst out laughing.  "Um, Teal'c?" Daniel continued.  "I think we'd better find you some better reference material."

"I assure you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied firmly, "I reproduced Charlie Brown's costume as accurately as possible."

"Well, yes, but--"

Daniel's protest was interrupted by another abrupt hush as Jack O'Neill strode cheerfully into the commissary. "General!" he said, eyeing Hammond.  "Nice outfit.  Looks like you need to amp up the 'jolly', a little, though."

Hammond's eyebrows had risen far enough that his real ones were visible above the fake white ones attached to Santa's upper hairpiece, and his voice was nearly as North-Polar as his wardrobe.  "Dash it all, I asked you to come in costume, Colonel."

O'Neill glanced down at his apparel -- weathered but well-fitted blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, a plain shirt -- and regarded Hammond quizzically.  "I did, sir."

"You did?  And what kind of costume is that?"  Hammond sounded as if he was in serious danger of popping the buttons on Santa's coat.

"I think--" Sam tried to interject, but the general silenced her with a look.

"It's a TV character, sir," O'Neill said mildly.  "Fairly well known, too, awhile back -- guy named MacGyver.  People used to tell me I looked like the actor."

Sam, who'd been staring at Jack, turned to face Hammond.  "He's right, sir.  Almost a dead ringer, right down to the jacket.  That's...scary."

"No," Jack replied, "that's useful.  If I hadn't had this jacket in my closet, I might have had to rent a gorilla suit."


End file.
